


Surprise

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Seth is coming home for the first time in a few weeks after being on the road and you decide to surprise him with new lingerie. But when the door opens, Seth isn’t alone - he’s brought his friends home with him.





	Surprise

“I’ll be home in about 20 minutes, babe,” Seth told me over the background noise of the busy airport.

“Perfect. I’ll be here,” I replied, smiling as I reached for the bag of recently purchased lingerie sitting on the bed. Seth and I hung up and I reached inside for the lingerie, a plum colored lace get up that Seth was sure to love. He had told me on numerous occasions that the deep shade of purple seemed to be made just for me. So I figured what better way to greet him at home after three weeks on the road? To me, there wasn’t.

I had just slid the last strap in place on my body when I heard the door open. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I turned on my heel to stand in the bedroom doorway. I flicked my hair over my shoulder, propping myself on the doorframe as I heard him enter the living room, my body in plain sight.

What I wasn’t expecting was for four of the guys from the roster to see me, as well. Seth had obviously invited Roman, Sami, Chris, and Xavier over, probably to play a video game or two and relax. Their excited chattering came to a quick halt when they saw me and I shrieked, turning back into the bedroom and slamming the door behind me.

I stood there, hating how this had turned out, as I listened to Seth herding the men out of the apartment.

“You can tell her we didn’t see anything,” I heard Sami offer as he left. I couldn’t hear Seth’s response, could only hear the front door close and the footfalls as Seth made his way back to the bedroom.

“Babe,” he called, stopping right outside the bedroom door. “They’re gone now. Though I don’t know if that’s what you really wanted. Seemed like you wanted to give them a show.”

At that, I ripped the door open, eyes narrowed at Seth. “I had no clue they were even coming! I was trying to surprise you!”

“You surprised me, all right. By letting my friends see what’s supposed to be just for me,” Seth replied, stepping forward into the room.

“You’re so overdramatic.” I rolled my eyes, tightening the knot that held my robe closed. “If anyone should be upset here, it’s me. Three of your friends and coworkers saw me in nothing but my lingerie.”

“I know,” Seth nodded, stepping up in front of me. His hands fell to my waist, pulling me into him.

“Maybe next time you should tell me that you’re bringing friends with you so I never accidentally expose myself to them the second they walk in the door,” I explained, hands settling on Seth’s arms.

“Maybe next time you should warn me that you’re not dressed for company so I don’t have to kill my friends for seeing something that’s not theirs,” he countered, fingers tightening in the fabric of my robe.

“I don’t know,” I shrugged, tossing my hair over my shoulder. “They seemed to like it.”  
I felt more than heard the growl Seth let out, his eyes narrowed at me. “They don’t get to like it.”

I knew he was getting more and more worked up about his friends seeing me in my lingerie, seeing me when all I wanted to do was surprise him. And if making him even more jealous was what I had to do to get him in the right mood? Well, I’d do what I had to.

“And why not? I look good. I’m sure they appreciated it.” My head cocked to the side, smile playing on my lips while Seth frowned.

“The only one who should be appreciating it,” he started, voice low while his hands moved to the knot on my robe, untying it. “Is me. I get to appreciate it. No one else.”

“I don’t know,” I sang, shimmying my robe off when he got the knot undone. “Your friends seemed much more appreciative of it than you are right now. Maybe we should call them back here.”

That’s what did it. Seth’s eyes flashed nearly black, his hands gripping my waist tight as he moved us back towards the bed, towering over me as my back met with the duvet. His breathing was harsh, I could tell he was none too pleased with my comment about calling his friends back here. But at that point, I didn’t care, couldn’t care, while his hands were trailing across my skin.

“You want to be appreciated?” Seth snarled, hands gripping my thighs, pulling my legs apart. “Want those idiots back here so they can do it? Do you think they’d appreciate you better than I can?”

I didn’t answer, too focused on the way Seth’s hands balled up into the fabric of my underwear sitting on my hip bones, pulling it taut against my skin. When my silence lingered, Seth tugged on the fabric a little harder, getting my attention. I looked up at him, one of his eyebrows cocked at me, prompting me to give him an answer.

“I’m sure they’d at least do something other than talk,” I offered with a shrug, face lighting up with a smile as Seth ripped the lace material of my underwear off of me, throwing the shredded fabric aside.

Seth didn’t say another word, his eyes glaring down at me as he lowered his mouth to my heat, my hips jerking up towards when his tongue made contact with my clit. He didn’t let up a bit, his mouth closing over my clit, tongue relentless while he slid two fingers into me. They curled easily, brushing lightly over my g-spot before Seth moved them away. I whined, arching my hips up further into his touch, chasing the sensation of him pressing into my spot.

Seth didn’t seem to care, barely brushing his fingers over the most sensitive part of me before moving his fingers away, getting me closer and closer to the edge before making me settle down again. All the while, his tongue attacked my clit, my skin feeling more and more sensitive as he continued.

“Seth, please,” I begged, hands tangled in his hair as my hips rolled helplessly against him. “Please.”

“Please what?” he asked, pulling his mouth away from my clit momentarily. At the same time, his fingers pressed more harshly against my g-spot, fleetingly, before pulling away. All the words left my brain as I processed how close I just was to coming. “Please what?” Seth repeated, fingers moving in and out of me slowly.

“Please, let me come,” I finally finished, baring down on his fingers.

Seth leaned back down, his fingers completely removed from my heat as he licked a stripe up my slit to my clit, the blunt of his teeth pressing into me. “Not yet,” he finally replied, pulling away from me completely.

“Seth, no, it’s not fair!” I whined, moving to sit up.

Seth didn’t respond, instead gently shoving my shoulder to keep me lying down. He stood up to remove his shirt quickly, his sweatpants following soon after. And then he was standing before me, hard cock pressed against his stomach.

“You tried to show yourself off to my friends,” he explained easily, climbing back onto the bed. As he settled between my legs again, he continued. “You don’t come until I say so.”

I opened my mouth to respond, an argument right on the tip of my tongue. But no words came from my mouth. Instead, Seth pressed the head of his cock into me, and I let out a moan, throwing my head back against the pillows.

He pressed into me slowly, inch by inch, torturing me with his speed. When I tried to rock my hips up against his, his hands held me tight, stopping me from moving. When he was fully sheathed inside of me, his pelvis crushing against mine, I was babbling incoherently at the feeling of being so full, so close to completion, while not quite able to get there. If Seth had just adjusted his hips, the head of his cock would be brushing against my g-spot perfectly, giving me all I needed to come.

Instead, Seth began thrusting shallowly, keeping my hips perfectly still, his own not moving from their initial angle. Even as his thrusts got faster, deeper, Seth refused to adjust the angle of his hips. I was writhing underneath him, hands tugging at my own hair as I tried, desperately, to move my hips. He had a vice like grip on them, however, and I was stuck to his pace, to his angle.

When the feeling of a rubber band being wound too tightly in my abdomen got to be too much, however, I couldn’t take it anymore. My hands left my hair to dig into his biceps, nonsense pleading coming from my mouth. All I wanted to do was come. All I wanted was for him to shift his hips just slightly, give me what I needed, and I’d feel better.

“You want to come?” Seth asked, cocky smile on his face as he slowed his thrusts down.

“Seth, please, please, please. Let me come, please, I’m sorry, please,” I begged, tossing my head from side to side.

“You’re mine,” Seth growled into my ear, leaning down to brush his lips across my neck. “Only mine.”

“Yours,” I breathed out against him. “Just yours. Please!”

Finally, he acquiesced, shifting his hips the tiny amount I needed him to. On his next thrust, I was coming hard around him, my whole body shaking. Seth was soon after, his own hips coming to a halt against mine.

He held me against him as my body quaked, my orgasm shaking me to the very core. It was intense, one of the most intense times I’d ever had with Seth, and it was taking me a while to recover.

“You okay?” Seth asked, brushing my hair back from my face as I regained control of my breathing.

“I’m fine,” I nodded, knowing fully well that my face was red, flushed, my hair a mess. I looked the opposite of fine, but feeling so sated meant that I was more than fine.

“I did like the lingerie,” Seth finally said after settling into the bed next to me, allowing me to curl around his form. “It was nice.”

“Picked it out just for you,” I mumbled against his chest, smile on my face. “Even if your friends managed to see it, too.”

Seth didn’t say a word, his arms just tightened imperceptibly around my waist. The smile on my face never wavered as I felt more than heard the growl in his throat, sleep slowly overtaking me.


End file.
